Not So Perfect
by Hayden X
Summary: My name is Aiden and this is the story of me and my twin sister Hayden and her friend Kim life as mutants. This story includes a govermant funding agency called Mutant Response Team.
1. Not So Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or the marvel franchise. I do own the OC's and plot. So Booyahh**

I awoke from my nightmares again. They seem so real but when I wake up they become a blur. My name is Aiden Alexander Stone. I have a twin sister named Hayden Alexandria Stone. I got out of bed and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a red t-shirt that said _BAD TO THE BONE _ and I put on some black skinny jeans that a rip on the knee. I also put on my red converse that had a black flame trail on them. I brushed my medium length black hair. Me and my sister were born with glossy silver hair. So we both kept our hair dyed black but the tips see to be un-dyeable. I went downstairs and ate some toast. Shortly after Hayden came down. She had on a black tank top with silver wings on the back. She had on rd short shorts and the reverse color scheme of my converse. She ate some Cheerios.

"Have a great day" Mom said handing us our backpacks and lunch money.

Mom is a kind hearted woman. She loved everyone and everything. She had golden brown hair and deep brown eyes. Sometimes though she would break down due to the fact our father died. He got in an accident but my mom told him not to go to his appointment. She kept claiming she had a dream this would happen. Like she could see death. I never confronted her about it.

"Alright mom love ya" I said.

Then we headed off to school.

"Did you have any nightmares again?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, did you?" I replied.

"Yupp, do you remember it this time" she said.

"No, and I'm guessing you don't either" I replied.

She just grinned and we kept walking. Me and my sister always talked with each other. We told each other about our secrets and etc. We are never apart. Every year we would be in the same class because our mom would talk to the school administrator. We arrived at school with 7 minutes to spare. We attended James Holton High. Me and Hayden may seem goth but we just like the colors red and black. We actually fit in more with the jocks. I am a star in basketball and track. Hayden is a star in gymnastics and track too.

"Hey guys what's happenin" said Blake exchanging a high five with me.

Blake is my best friend; he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is the star quarterback for our school.

"Nothing much Blake" I said.

"I can't wait till homecoming" He said grinning.

"We'll be rooting for ya" I said.

"Yo, Aiden why don't you play football?" Jerome asked.

Jerome is my other friend; he has black corn rows and dusty brown eyes.

"Not my sport" I replied.

"Hahahah, ok" he said laughing.

"Kim, what's with the hair?" Hayden asked.

Kim is Hayden best friend; she had long black hair that reached to her waist but now it was pink and reached to her neck.

"I don't know I jus woke up with it, I think my brother has something to do with it" she replied.

"Oh well it looks nice" smiled Hayden.

We all walked to our designated classrooms. Even though me and Hayden had all the same classes. It seemed forever till lunch.

"What's the matter Kim?" I asked her.

"My head hurts really bad" Kim replied.

Suddenly multi-colored dots appeared around her. We began to back up.

"What's happening" Hayden said.

Then the dots formed into shards and they went at high speeds leaving a rainbow trail. They hit a young man. Her ex-boyfriend. He jus broke up with her last period.

"What the hell she is a mutant!" Blake yelled.

"No I'm not, I didn't know, please" she cried out.

"Kim it's alright just calm down" Hayden said.

"Yeah just relax" I added.

"She is a mutant I'm calling the police" shouted Jerome.

"Jus because she is a mutant doesn't mean she is different" screamed Hayden.

"The police are on the way" Jerome said.

"Mutants are disgusting and horrible" Blake replied.

"You are just jealous Blake, just because she has power and you don't" I said.

"You two like these things" he said.

"They have caused no harm and they don't even know when this stuff happens" I replied.

"You two must be mutants" he screamed.

Everyone looked at us including Kim. They looked at us like we were freaks.

"We are not mutants!" yelled Hayden.

"You must be because you accept them" Blake said.

"I'm sorry but Blake is right" Jerome said innocently.

"Some friends you are!" I shouted.

Then men in blue uniforms came in with MRT on their vests.

"We are the Mutant Response Team" shouted a man.

"The freaks are over there" said Blake.

They came charging at us. They grabbed Kim first then me then Hayden.

"We are not mutants!" me and Hayden yelled in unison.

They threw us in a blue van like ragdolls. The MRT is a government agency that captures and prison's mutants.

"Thank you for standing up for me" Kim said with tears in her eyes.

"Just because you are different doesn't mean your not human" Hayden said.

"Yeah, you didn't know this was gonna happen" I replied.

"Shut up mutant scum" shouted a guard.

We arrived to a large facility. It was very hi-tech. As e walked in I saw three mutants in a cell. One had orange rocky looking skin.

"What is this mutant prison" I asked.

"No it's a place where scum get placed" the guard said.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To get scanned" he said with an evil grin.

We walked into a white room with a single bed. It had a large device hovering over it.

"Your first pink head" he strapped her down.

Then scanner scanned her body.

**Name: Kim Anne Aikman**

**X-Gene: Positive**

"What her powers J.I.M" he said.

"_Ability to make and command multi-colored shards" a computer voice said._

Hayden was next.

**Name: Hayden Alexandria Stone**

**X-Gene: Positive**

"What?!" we screamed.

"Looks like you are mutant, powers?" he said.

"_Unidentified" J.I.M said._

"Your up boy" the guard said.

**Name: Aiden Alexander Stone**

**X-Gene: Positive**

"Figures, powers?" he asked again.

"_Unidentified" he said._

He sent us to the same cell. The other mutants were across from us.

"I can't believe were mutants" Hayden said.

"It does explain our silver hair" I joked a bit.

"You guys accepted me for me" Kim said.

"I guess it's alright" Hayden smiled half way.

"I wonder what our powers are" I added.

Kim explained to us about her powers came. She told us that when Joel broke up with her she got this headache and then the shards started to form. That's why they hit him. I assumed you had to go under a stressful situation. But me and Hayden should have gotten our powers already when our dad died a few years ago.

"Hey you over there, what's your powers?" a boy said.

"Why would we tell a stranger?!" I said.

"We will tell you our powers" he said.

"Deal, me and my sister haven't discovered our powers" I replied.

"I can make multi-colored shards" Kim added.

"Well, my name is Cole and I'm pyrokinetic" the boy said.

"I'm Megan and I can stop time for awhile" she said in a New Jersey accent.

"I'm Kristoff, and I'm invulnerable" said the rock guy with a German accent.

"If you guys have powers like that why don't you bust out?" Hayden asked.

They showed us these collars that disable there powers. After we got to know one another the guards came. They tattooed 'M's on our forearms. It was very painful. But none of us screamed. They would occasionally beat us with these electrifying batons. I had many scars on my back. Everybody had scars. They tried to inflict mental and physical pain on us. But we were strong and held against all the pain and stress. This is what happens when people get scared of new things. They try to execute this new thing. Even if it meant death or destruction. I fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be different.

**I Hope you liked this story. I think I'm gonna continue it. Reviews would be nice! Thaks for reading.**


	2. The Next Day

The Next Day…

I heard an explosion and I woke up. I looked over and saw a blue elf looking guy and a brown-haired girl. The girl somehow went straight through the cell and got all of us out. Then she made her hand go through the collar and they came off.

"Come vith us" he said with a heavy German accent.

He grabbed all of us and suddenly we got in an aircraft. But I smelled brimstone and sulfur. Then we flew off into the sky.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are the X-men" he said a crippled bald man.

"What do you want with us?" Kim questioned.

"We want to help' he said.

"Help us what?" she asked.

"To control your powers and we will give you shelter" he said with reassurance.

We looked at each other and smiled. Now realizing we can start a new life and better control our powers. We got to a school looking mansion. We landed on a landing pad behind a waterfall.

"This is my school, I am Professor X" he said.

"So do we live here now" I asked.

"Yes, you do Kitty and Kurt will show you your new rooms" he smiled.

"Ok, but I would like to share with my sister" I said.

"Alright, I will meet with you all after you get settled in" he replied.

Cole and Kristoff shared a room. Megan and Kim. And me and Hayden. Our room was huge. It had two beds with red sheets and blankets. The curtain was black. The walls were a red lavenderish color and the carpet with black and grayish. We also had an auburn wood desk with a computer and chair. There was also a huge closet. This room was awesome. Afterwards we went to see Professor with the others with the brown-haired girl leading us.

"Welcome, I see you like your new rooms" Professor said.

We all nodded with reassurance.

"All I need to know is your power and a codename you choose" he said.

**Kim a.k.a Rainbow: ability to make multi-colored shards.**

**Cole a.k.a Pyrokid: pyrokinesis and fire manipulation**

**Megan a.k.a Pause: ability to stop time**

**Kristoff a.k.a Juggernaut 2: invulnerability**

"What about you two twins?" he asked.

"We don't have powers yet" I told him.

"I see you will need my assistance" he chuckled.

He lead us too a room called Cerebro. He put on this helmet and ventured into our minds. He knocked down the mental blocks that were preventing our powers. Our hair turned to silver again and our eyes turned too bright silver.

**Powers: Ability to copy mutant abilities. Eyes become black and must have eye contact. What ever power they copy might or will evolve. Doesn't know how to master powers completely.**

"Our powers are awesome" we said.

"Have you decided on a codename" he asked again.

"I think we want to keep our names" I told him.

"Well you may get some rest I sense that you have had some sleepless and stressful nights and days" Professor said.

"Goodnight Professor" We all said and went to sleep.

I awoke the next day without having a nightmare. We got ready and wanted too see  
professor.

"Hey Professor, we wanted to ask about our mom" Hayden said.

"I'm afraid I have bad news" he said.

"What, what is it?!" we shouted.

"Your mom she committed suicide she believed you two too be dead" he looked down.

We broke down into tears. We loved our mom and now she was gone. Then our eyes changed too black. I quickly closed my eyes. But Hayden looked up too Professor and she copied his ability. We both got up still weary from the news. Our eyes remained black.

"My head so many voices" shouted Hayden.

"Hayden, relax just shut the voices out" Professor said.

"I'm trying" she said.

Then the voices came out her head.

"What now professor our eyes won't change back" I stated the obvious.

He gave us a pair of contacts that were specially designed by beast and forge just in case this happened.

"Tell them we said thank you" I smiled.

"Ah, yes I see you have copied my telepathy" he said.

"I'm sorry" Hayden said.

"It's alright now I have two telepaths to teach" he chuckled.

We headed down to the dining room and got acquainted with the other residents. We exchanged names and powers. I settled for a glass of milk. I noticed Hayden was talking with Kim and Jubilee. I had a short conversation with Roberto. Then we had to go somewhere called Danger Room.

"What is the Danger Room" I asked Scott.

"It's where we train" he said.

I and the other newer residents and New Mutants dressed in the basic training uniforms. As soon as we walked in the simulation was too fight a 10 sentinels without hurting any civilians while also fighting somebody called Mesmero. Everyone began using there powers. Even Hayden was telepathically telling people to get out the way. I looked around and sentinel shot at me but it missed. I took out my contacts and looked at Cyclops. I now had the ability to shoot out silver optic blast. I took out one sentinel. Then I got this headache and released a large blast that took out the sentinels but I feel out. Jean and Hayden took out Mesmero and we passed. I awoke and everyone was cheering for me. Scott didn't look to happy about me copying his powers. After that Jean and Hayden went to see the Professor for a telepath session. I had to work with Scott to master my new power.

"Your power is way awesome" I said.

"Just hit the target" he commanded.

"Wow dude lighten up" I replied.

I hit the targets with ease. My headache had got worse and when I shot a blast I moved my hand on accident and the blast went that way. My headache began to fade.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked.

"Do what" I replied.

"Control the blast like that" he said.

"Professor did say something about the powers we copy will advance" I grinned.

"Wow, kid do it again" he smiled.

I did it with more control. By the end of the session we formed a brother like relationship.

"So you really like Jean" I asked.

"Yeah a lot actually" He said.

"Well you should ask her out she seems to like you too" I told him.

He smiled and went to find Jean. It was time for dinner. These people sure are vultures. I ate some mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Vho vants to stay in my room tonight?" said Kurt.

Me, Roberto, Bobby, and Ray decided too stay. We played video games and ate popcorn most of the time. I fell asleep first the practice stuff is starting to get to me. Being a mutant sure is hard but it does have it's wonderful benefits.


End file.
